nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Enderal - The Shards of Order
Enderal - The Shards of Order, a total conversion mod released on 03.07.2016 for Bethesda Softwork's Skyrim, is the sequel to Nehrim - At Fate's Edge. The official website was launched by SureAI on 10th of June 2012. There is a new section in the SureAI Forum dedicated to Enderal. An English translation of the answers to a FAQ list about the project can be found here. OFFICIAL ENDERAL WIKI- we need your help! We are in dire need of more contributors to the official Enderal Wiki, which is on the SureAI official page. Feel free to contribute :) News August 13, 2016 Enderal's english translation has been released. July 03, 2016 Enderal has been released, only in German language, but an english translation will follow later this August. December 23, 2012 Enderal has been ranked 4th place out of 18.000 in the category Best Upcoming Mod 2012! December 03, 2012 Enderal – The Shards of Order has been nominated by Moddb.com for the “Mod of the Year”-Awards 2012 in the category “Best Upcoming Mod 2012”. So far, the SureAI team has worked for 2400 hours on Enderal, all on a voluntary basis, in order to create a total conversion for Skyrim that offers a unique RPG experience and can maybe even exceed the predecessor, Nehrim: At Fate’s Edge. November 25, 2012 Tes-5-skyrim.de (part of GamersGround.de) has published an interview with SureAI member Lord Dagon. The video features new screenshots and the first in-game footage of Enderal. Watch the 35 min video with English subtitles on GamersGroundTV. October 20, 2012 SureAI is celebrating its 9th anniversary by releasing a lot of new Enderal-related material on SureAI.de. September 20, 2012 SureAI have posted A Sealed Letter From Enderal and two new screenshots on their homepage. August 25, 2012 The German game magazine PC ACTION has published an exclusive four-page article on Enderal in its September 2012 issue. The article features a lot of new information about gameplay and story as well as plenty of new images. The 09/12 issue of the magazine is available since 8th of August. These are some news derived from the article. Please keep in mind that Enderal is in a very early stage of development and that all the listed features are probably subject to changes! *Enderal will span 20 square kilometers, which is about half the size of Skyrim. However, additional quest locations and purpose-built dungeons will probably add more land mass. *In the beginning of the game, you will get stranded at a coastal area. You will have to find your way through the Heartland to the capital of Enderal. *The main quest line will consist of 17 individual quests. Each of these quests will have a playing time of one to two hours, adding up to ca. 25 hours for the main quest alone. *The main quest line will be divided in chapters. *The Paladin Order, executive of the god Malphas, has its main seat in Enderal and is the leading political power of the continent. After Malphas' death in Nehrim, the Order is struggling to subdue the news of the god's death and to prevent an uprising. *Tealor Arantheal , former leader of the Paladin Order, assumes that the death of the gods is going to set off a recurring chain of events that has always led to the mysterious disappearance of all civilization. Tealor has allied with his old enemies, the Order of Mages, and is on his way from Nehrim to Enderal to regain his position as leader of the Paladins. *The player character, a soldier of fortune, will be on the same ferry as Tealor. *There will be nine different playable classes with many combination possibilities. Each class has four different unique skills with three levels. Each character level, you will gain skill points that you can distribute among any class skill, thus creating hybrid characters. However, only certain classes will be able to max out the different skills. *There are two NPCs that will accompany the player character on two missions. June 27, 2012 The first Enderal Wallpaper has been published by SureAI. June 13, 2012 Some team members of SureAI had an interview with the German video game magazine GamersGlobal.de about Enderal. There is an English translation of the interview in the SureAi Forum. Videos